A poodle de catorze milhões de reais
by Veronica Hatake Taishou Sohma
Summary: Inu Yasha herda uma poodle toy como herança de sua amada avó. Para cuidar da poodle ele precisava de ajuda, pois a cachorrinha só entendia Francês e só comia pratos da Culinária francesa. Então ele conhece Kagome Veneau uma francesa com muito a exibir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: O testamento**

- Inu Yasha Taishou – Entoou o advogado da família.

O homem cujo nome havia sido citado moveu-se desconfortavelmente em uma das poltronas da biblioteca que pertencera a sua avó Kiyone Taishou.

Expirou o ar da sala e lembrou-se de que se escondia ali quando brincava de esconde-esconde com seus primos, há muito e muitos anos atrás.

- Kiyone Taishou.

O nome soara tão falso quanto à roupa formal que usava na ocasião.

Olhou em volta de si e viu vários livros empoeirados nas prateleiras e perguntou a si mesmo se sua avó teria lido tudo aquilo.

Inu Yasha preferia ter vindo de calça jeans e uma camisa pólo á leitura do testamento de sua avó.

Entretanto deveria mostrar o seu respeito pela sua falecida avó.

Era um ótimo profissional e mediador, afinal a profissão lhe exigia certo preparo para conversas.

Ele costumava se apresentar como Juiz Taishou, mas, sem saber por que, todos o chamavam de Bulldog.

Avó Kiyone além de ser uma pessoa sociável e amável com todos, dedicara sua vida aos animais. Havia criado uma sucessão de animais de pequeno porte, um mais mimado que o outro. O último da linhagem era um poodle toy francês. Um poodle toy para ser mais precisa.

A poodle em questão estava sentada em uma poltrona exibindo a sua coleira de diamantes e suas unhas pintadas de cor-de-rosa claro.

Pobre criatura! Quem tomaria conta dela agora que sua avó tinha partido.

Fitou o ambiente e notou que seus primos Naraku e Kagura estavam lá, á espera da leitura do testamento.

Inu Yasha era mais rico que ambos, porém eles entendiam mais de grifes e de mimos principalmente.

Inu Yasha torcia para que sua avó lhe deixasse a coleção da Guerra Civil que o avô Nagahama conservara por longos anos com esmero.

O advogado prosseguiu com a leitura:

_- Para meu neto mais velho, Inu Yasha Taishou, _deixo_ meu bem mais precioso, o tesouro de minha vida. Minha adorada Mimi._

-ELA ME DEIXOU A CACHORRA?

Estava perplexo com o que a sua avó lhe deixara, não era possível! Ela o deixara a cachorra!

Inu Yasha não era ganancioso, mas não tinha condições de cuidar de uma cachorra mimada. Afinal de contas trabalhava o dia todo, a cachorra não gostaria de ficar o dia todo sozinha em um apartamento.

-Eu realmente não posso ficar com a cachorra. Eu trabalho o dia todo.

E além do mais ele a cachorra formavam uma dupla inadequada, como uma margarida e um gorila.

De repente ele ouviu um riso abafado, olhou pra o seu primo Naraku que tentou em vão fingir que estava tossindo.

- E a Mimi - O advogado continuou – Deixo toda a minha fortuna.

Mais uma vez, Inu Yasha ficou perplexo.

- A poodle herdou o dinheiro?

Kagura exclamou em tom de reprovação.

-Sim.

-Mas isso é ridículo. Não! É loucura!

-Se está insinuando que sua avó não estava em sua sanidade mental quando escreveu o testamento, asseguro lhe que estava sã e consciente do que fazia, Posso prosseguir?

Embora indignada com isso tudo Kagura deu de ombros e calou-se.

_- Para Inu Yasha Taishou passo a responsabilidade de cuidar de Mimi do mesmo modo que eu cuidava dela até o dia de sua morte, quando os direitos de posse sobre meus bens passem para meu neto. Entretanto caso Mimi morra de qualquer outra coisa que não seja uma morte natural, tudo que ficaria para Inu Yasha será de Naraku e Kagura e o Inu Yasha não terá direito a nada._

_-_Não quero um cachorro.

Inu Yasha e Mimi se entreolharam, nenhum dos dois parecia gostar da idéia.

-Escute – Inu Yasha dirigiu-se à dama de companhia de sua avó – Eu continuo lhe pagando o que minha avó lhe pagava pra cuidar de Fifi.

-_Mais, non! -_ A mulher replicou nervosa – A sua amada avó queria que Mimi vivesse com o senhor, e não com uma simples dama de companhia.

-Oh! Inuzinho! Podemos ficar com a cachorra se quiser...

Kagura apareceu sorrateiramente dizendo aquelas palavras quando foi interrompida pela francesa:

- Não! Mimi nunca gostou de você. Mimi adora seu primo. _N'est-ce pas, Mimi? Je sais que tu aimes Le grand monsieur._

_-_Hum... Ela deve ignorar que seu apelido é Bulldog.

-A origem deste apelido também um mistério para mim.

Kagura se retirou e Inu Yasha procurou o advogado:

-Assim que as cláusulas do testamento forem cumpridas quanto sobrará para a cachorra?

-Após pagar as taxas e impostos e distribuir os benefícios constantes no testamento sobrará aproximadamente 14 milhões de reais.

Espantado, ele precisou de alguns minutos para digerir tudo isso.

-Sr. Taishou? Quando se mudará para a mansão?

-Oh! Eu não me mudarei. Vocês poderiam cuidar da cachorra para mim?

- Non, non. Impossible! Todos os empregados são franceses, então voltaremos para a frança e nos aposentaremos.

-Humpf... Era só o que me faltava.

- O senhor quer que mandemos uma limusine com as coisas de Mimi?

-Sim, por favor. Mas Mimi irá comigo.

A francesa afagou as orelhas peludas da poodle:

_- Sois gentile, Mimi. Et n'oubile jamais que je't aime.- _Dito isso ela beijou o topete azulado da cachorra e deu um lembrete pra Inu Yasha – Não se esqueça, _monsieur, _de que Mimi só entende francês.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Convivendo com a poodle**

- Viens ici, sua ratinha branca! – Inu Yasha esbravejou, cerrando os dentes.

Como aquela cachorra dava trabalho! Devia atirar nela, empalhá-la e colocar na sua sala como troféu pela boa caça.

-Sei que entende minha língua sua peste!

O maior problema era que Inu Yasha não queria ser visto com aquele cachorro. Ele um homem formado, viril, musculoso, de um metro e noventa, cabelos compridos e prateados com um ser minúsculo e insignificante em suas mãos. Se alguém o visse assim, ninguém mais ousaria chamá-lo de Bulldog, um negociador linha-dura.

Já que a cachorra fingia não entender seu idioma, Inu Yasha correu os olhos pelo guia prático de francês.

-Viens ici! – Gritou outra vez. Irritado, folheou o livrinho de francês – Ou je... vou, vou... je va... Torcer seu lindo pescocinho.

Então ele se virou por conta de uma risada suave que o fizera lembrar que haviam pessoas passeando pelo parque a essa hora do dia.

Droga! Mesmo depois de tantos cuidados e de haver tirado o dia de folga só para iniciar o processo de adaptação de Mimi, alguém conseguira o pegar em flagrante.

Ele levantou se e deixou o seu livrinho de francês cair no chão. Estava diante da mulher mais bonita do mundo: Cabelos que desciam como cascatas negras nas suas costas, olhos que pareciam duas jabuticabas brilhantes, lábios carnudos que pareciam cerejas suculentas e um corpo capaz de fazer um homem chorar de desejo.

- É "vien ici" – ela disse com uma voz suave – Em francês não é necessário pronunciar o S no final das palavras. E conjuga-se "je vais", não "je va".

A mulher se abaixou para pegar o livrinho que ele havia derrubado e o devolveu para Inu Yasha.

- Você fala francês.

A mulher riu outra vez

O riso soou tão sensual que devia ser proibido em certos horários do dia.

-Sou francesa.

-Nesse caso, poderia me fazer um grande favor?

-Creio que sim. Do que se trata?

-Poderia chamar a minha cachorra? Ela só entende francês. Ou finge que não entende nada do que eu falo.

De início a francesa achou estranho uma cachorra francesa em uma cidade cujo idioma não era o francês.

-Claro. Como ela se chama?

-Mimi.

-Mimi - a francesa repetiu – _Vien ici, ma petite. J'ai um biscuit délicieux pour toi._

A cachorra ao ouvir as primeiras palavras já procurou por quem estava as falando, e veio em direção à mulher:

_- Oh, comme tu es mignonne._

A mulher exclamou com a cachorra nos braços.

-Vejam crianças, como essa cachorra é linda!

Crianças? Ele estivera criando fantasias eróticas com aquela mulher sem considerar que ela poderia ser casada.

-Não temos permissão para falar com estranhos, _mademoiselle_ Veneau.

-Não seja por isso, eu sou Inu Yasha Taishou

-Kagome Veneau. Agora crianças despeçam-se do cavalheiro e vamos para o dentista.

Ela se afastou lentamente, mas antes de perdê-las de vista ouviu a menina dizer:

-Se minha mãe souber deste incidente, ela provavelmente informará a Agência Tyler.

_- Em français, s'il te plait, Morgana!_

Bem, se ele não estava enganado, a menina a chamou de mademoiselle e mesmo que seu francês fosse ruim, sabia que significava senhorita e isso queria dizer que ela não tinha marido. Seria mais fácil localizá-la, tinha seu nome completo e a agência onde trabalhava.

Voltou para o apartamento com a cachorra sendo segurada firmemente, para que não tivesse que chamá-la em francês, e passar por aquele sufoco novamente.

Contudo, ficar um dia inteiro em função a uma cachorra milionária e mimada deveria ser ruim, mas ao se deparar com a francesa ele mudou de conceito.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: A extravagância da cachorra

Depois de um dia à mercê aos caprichos de Mimi Inu Yasha descobriu que precisava urgente de ajuda.

Lembrou-se então da linda francesa que encontrara no parque.

"_Se minha mãe souber deste incidente, ela provavelmente informará a Agência Tyler... Agência Tyler! Provavelmente eu a acharei na agência Tyler_"

Procurou na lista telefônica e telefonou para lá.

-Não posso prometer nada, mas verei o que posso fazer.

-Mesmo assim és de grande ajuda. Muito obrigado. Passar bem.

Sentou-se na sua poltrona favorita, a que ficava em frente da televisão de plasma de 42 polegadas. Era um presente que dera a si mesmo de natal.

Assistiu a alguns filmes e na metade de "O justiceiro" o telefone tocou fazendo um barulho estridente, que acordara Mimi que estava dormindo no colo de seu novo dono que, aliás, era o único lugar que ela gostava de ficar. Como, pelo amor de Deus, faria sexo assim? Com a cachorra no colo? Ele abriria mão de toda a fortuna da cachorra que passaria para ele em troca de sua vida sexual!

-É o Sr. Taishou?

-Sim, mas me chame de Inu Yasha

-Está bem. Soube que precisa de uma babá para sua cachorra... Inu Yasha

-Espero não tê-la ofendido com a minha oferta. Realmente, preciso de ajuda. O trabalho a interessa?

-Francamente eu fiquei entusiasmada com a possibilidade de conviver com um ser que não ameace me denunciar para a agência Tyler.

-Tem sido difícil trabalhar com crianças?

-Você nem imagina o quanto

-Pelo que me disseram é uma emergência, certo?

-Certa. Não posso sair e deixar Mimi sozinha no apartamento. Ela é... Sensível.

-Certamente já deve ter pensado em um adestrador de cães.

-Não quero ninguém mais, só você.

Houve um silêncio.

-Me desculpe expressei-me errado

Ela riu.

-Certamente que sim

-Quis dizer que a quero, pois sabe falar francês e Mimi gostou de você no mesmo instante que a viu. E ela já foi adestrada, mas costuma viver com pessoas, pessoas que falam francês.

-Entendo, mas desculpe minha sinceridade, mas um poodle toy parece-me uma escolha bizarra para um homenzarrão como você

-Não fui eu quem a escolhi, ela que optou por mim.

Ele preferiu não entrar em detalhes, pois correriam riscos certamente, e colocaria a francesa em risco. Isso era o que ele menos queria naquele momento.

-Oh! Entendo

-É um tanto mimada, ela recusa-se a comer ração normal para cachorros, preciso de alguém que prepare sua comida. Acha que dá conta do recado?

-Creio que sim. Sou uma excelente cozinheira.

-Quer dizer que vai tentar?

-Vou, sim.

-Muito obrigado, pode começar amanhã mesmo Srta Veneau?

-Sabe que posso. O senhor se dispôs a arcar com o salário da próxima escrava da família na qual eu trabalhava até que o contrato se encerre.

-Foi à única maneira que consegui persuadi-la

-Posso imaginar. Me de seu endereço.

Assim forneceu o endereço e as coordenadas de sua casa.

-Certo, acho que sei onde é. A que horas quer que eu chegue.

-As oito, está bom?

-Sim, ótimo.

-Estarei com você e Mimi amanhã as oito, vou descansar para amanhã.

-Boa noite Kagome.

-Boa noite Inu Yasha e diga bonne nuit a Mimi por mim. À demain.

Após desligar o telefone, Inu Yasha seguiu até seu quarto, colocou o pijama e deitou na sua cama quentinha, Mimi apesar de ter seu próprio quarto, gostava de dormir ao lado de Inu Yasha.

Virando-se de lado, ele sussurrou para Mimi:

- Bonne nuit ma petite Mimi.

Dito isso, adormeceu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: O apartamento de Inu Yasha**

Era incrível como o objetivo de sua vinda para o Japão mudara de uns tempos para cá.

Ela viera com intenção de ficar junto ao ex-namorado. Bem, mas isso não era a questão.

Tinha algo nesse novo emprego que a deixara preocupada, não era a poodle e sim seu dono, Oh! Monsieur Taishou! Ela sabia que era desejada por ele. E ela também o desejava.

Fora isso, estava convicta de que uma poodle toy não seria um grande fardo. Afinal de contas, não precisaria ensinar francês para La petite chienne.

Voltou a pensar em Inu Yasha quando se deitou na cama. Sentiu uma pontada de excitação quando se lembrou do ser, tão musculoso, bonito, sexy cuidava de uma inofensiva poodle toy.

Ela tinha essa mesma excitação quando via um homem com um bebê. A imagem terna de alguém tão poderoso amando e protegendo uma pessoinha tão inofensiva, indefesa e delicada sempre a comovia.

Enfim, dormiu.

Na manhã que se sucedeu, Kagome teve que escolher com cuidado as roupas que usaria. Queria parecer sexy, sem ser muito "cheguei".

Então escolheu uma blusa verde justa, uma calça jeans azul colada, uma bota sem salto preta e prendeu as madeixas pretas em um rabo de cavalo, deixando sua franja de lado.

Estava linda! E tudo isso para testar se Inu Yasha a desejava mesmo.

Encontrou o local em que ele morava sem grandes dificuldades, tocou o interfone e esperou para subir.

Assim que o porteiro disse que sua subida estava aceita, ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

A poodle começou a latir alucinadamente quando Kagome tocou a campainha do apartamento 17A, O timbre do latido mudou quando Inu Yasha abriu a porta. Assim que viu a Kagome Mimi deu pulinhos no ar girando ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de oito ou nove giros a cachorra parou de latir e pular.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne! – Kagome pegou-a no colo e beijou sua cabecinha peluda.

Ainda com Mimi no colo olhou para cima e viu que Inu Yasha as observava com um quê de divertimento.

Ele estava de camisa pólo branca, um paletó preto e uma calça jeans igualmente preta.

-Bom dia mademoiselle Veneau

-Bom dia monsieur. Pode me chamar de Kagome.

-Então Kagome, vou lhe familiarizar com a casa e depois vou sair para trabalhar ok?

-Sim.

-Siga-me, por favor.

Ela notou então que estavam em uma sala de estar, com dois sofás, e uma porta para a varanda. A sua direita estava à entrada para a sala normal na qual tinha uma televisão do tamanho de seu banheiro, três poltronas, dois puffs, um sofá de quatro lugares, uma mesa de centro e um quadro atrás do sofá.

-Aqui é a sala, o DVD é embutido na televisão e os controles estão na mesinha.

Detalhe: A televisão era grudada na parede.

Entraram na cozinha, que era separada da sala por apenas um balcão, que também servia de mesa. A pia era junta com o fogão e acima dela havia um armário para louças, panelas, copos etc.

-Aqui é a cozinha e ali naquela portinha era uma lavanderia.

Apenas assenti.

Voltamos para a sala inicial, havia um corredor estreito na esquerda com duas portas, uma estava escrita "La petite princesse". Que se adivinhava que era o quarto da poodle. Entrou no quarto. Havia uma cama de casal com a colcha rosa, um baú de brinquedos, uma caixinha de jóias em cima da penteadeira cor de rosa com gavetinhas que tinham as roupinhas da chienne. No canto ao contrário da porta tinha um puff rosa.

-Oh! Presque quatrième gracieux.

-Enfim, meu quarto.

Era um quarto comum, com paredes azuis uma cama enorme mogno que combinava com a penteadeira e o guarda roupa. No quarto tinha uma porta, que dava para o banheiro. Não estava interessada nisso então voltou para a cozinha conversando com o Inu Yasha:

-Então, eu darei o que para La chienne comer?

-Por favor, em minha presença ou traduza o que quer dizer ou, por favor, fale meu idioma.

-Desculpe-me eu esqueci

-Enfim, aqui estão as receitas de comida da Mimi. Comprei alguns temperos, se precisar de mais, deixei um envelope com dinheiro dentro do livro de receitas.

-Tudo bem. Você não tinha nenhum tempero?

-Mostarda é tempero?

-Não.

-Então não tinha

Ambos deram risada.

-Preciso ir trabalhar

-Tudo bem.

-Lhe vejo mais tarde

Ele aproximou-se e deu um beijo no cantinho dos lábios dela e foi se embora.

Kagome ficou meio chocada com o "beijo", mas há muito tempo não sentia uma sensação tão boa.

Inu Yasha saiu com um sorriso maroto do seu prédio. Causando espanto para a maioria dos vizinhos que sempre o viam de cara fechada de manhã (e a toda hora).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Passeio com diamantes**

Kagome olhou para a cachorrinha:

-Vamos passear Mimi?

A cachorrinha olhou para ela e pôs a língua para fora

-Vou entender isso como um sim

Kagome se dirigiu até o quarto de Mimi, procurando alguma coleira. Encontrou uma de diamantes ao lado de uma coleira enorme que caberia até num Pitt Bull.

-Mimi ma petite essa coleira é de diamantes de verdade?

A cachorra latiu e confirmou balançando a cabeça.

-Mon Dié! Quem em sã consciência andaria com uma coleira de diamantes pelas ruas? É a mesma coisa que pedir para ser roubado.

Kagome pôs a coleira contra a luz e saiam pequenos arco-íris dos diamantes.

Pegou a outra coleira.

-Mas esta também não dá né Mimi? É muito grande!

Ela abaixou-se para colocar a coleira na cachorra, mas Mimi saiu rebolando do cômodo.

-Ah! O que eu faço? Se eu colocar Mimi nesta coleira, corremos o risco de sermos roubadas. Se eu colocá-la na outra ela nem vai querer sair para passear.

A francesa olhou primeiro para a coleira de diamantes e em seguida para a coleira gigante.

-Bem, que seja com essa mesmo

Pegou a coleira de diamantes e colocou-a em Mimi que acabara de entrar no cômodo.

Elas estavam radiantes passeando pelas ruas de Tókio. Cada qual exibindo a sua beleza. Era difícil escolher qual das duas era mais bonita.

Encontraram uma senhora na rua que as abordou:

-Que linda cachorrinha que a senhorita tem!

-Ah! Muito obrigada minha senhora.

A senhora acariciou Mimi.

-Mimi ne pas remercier a damê.

Mimi em uma forma de agradecimento lambeu a mão da senhora e recuou abaixando a cabecinha.

-Oh! Além de linda é educada.

Após dizer isso a senhora foi embora rindo do gracejo de Mimi.

No caminho para o parque Kagome ganhou alguns assobios e algumas buzinadas de homens que passavam de carro.

Elas chegaram ao parque e Kagome sentou-se no gramado e ofereceu alguns biscoitos para Mimi.

-Coma Mimi.

Mimi cheirou os biscoitos, empinou o nariz e saiu andando, pronta para demarcar território.

-Mas o que há de errado com os biscoitos que Inu Yasha me deu para oferecer a ela?

Foi só se lembrar de seu patrão que seu corpo se arrepiou.

Lembrou-se do beijo que ganhou no canto dos lábios daquela manhã e corou ligeiramente.

Quando voltou a si procurou por Mimi que já estava longe.

-Mimi _vien ici, ma petite!_

A cachorra meio relutante voltou para perto de Kagome.

-Vamos voltar para casa ma petite chienne.

Estavam caminhando pela trilha que dava para a saída do parque quando um homem encapuzado puxou a guia da coleira de Mimi com força, fazendo Kagome derrubar a bolsa dela longe, mas mesmo assim ela não soltou a guia da coleira de Mimi.

Kagome por mais que não parecesse era forte. Puxou a guia de volta tomando cuidado para não machucar Mimi que a esse ponto latia de raiva bem alto.

"Se ao menos conseguisse alcançar minha bolsa..."

Kagome puxou a guia para o lado, enquanto o ladrão puxava para o outro e Mimi agora latia cheia de fúria para o ladrão.

Mimi conseguiu se soltar da coleira e mordeu a perna do ladrão. Mas mesmo assim ele não soltou a coleira de diamantes.

Ela conseguiu alcançar sua bolsa, ainda segurando a coleira, abriu o zíper com a mão tremula e pegou o spray de pimenta que deixava lá dentro e espirrou nos olhos do ladrão, que o capuz não escondia.

Ele cambaleou e caiu no chão esfregando os olhos. Kagome conseguiu recuperar a coleira, mas depois de se recompor o ladrão pegou a Mimi e correu para fora do parque.

Kagome conseguiu correr mesmo com as pernas bambas, e os alcançou em poucos minutos. Então um vulto preto surgiu atrás dela, derrubando-a no chão.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: O dobermann**

Kagome caiu no chão com as pernas entreabertas e numa visão esfumaçada viu o que era o vulto que lhe derrubara no chão.

Era um cachorro dobermann!

Ela esforçou-se para entender a cena, o dobermann tinha mordido o ladrão, que para salvar sua vida saíra correndo.

Mimi por sua vez mordeu o assaltante e arrancou um pedaço de sua calça deixando amostra a cueca de bolinhas vermelhas.

Mimi e o Dobermann continuaram latindo, até que o ladrão entrou no seu carro e desapareceu no transito.

Kagome observava tudo, ainda sentada no chão. Estava muito chocada para se mexer...

Então o Dobermann lhe deu uma lambida no rosto.

Após tudo isso apenas o que ela conseguiu fazer, foi acariciar a cabeça do Dobermann:

-Bom garoto!

Ela abraçou Mimi enquanto afagava o Dobermann:

-Vocês são os meus verdadeiros heróis...

Kagome pegou o pedaço da calça do assaltante e guardou na sua bolsa.

Era apenas um retalho de brim.

A caminho de casa eles passaram no açougue, compraram um pedaço de carne com um osso bem grande para o dobermann e no pet shop para comprar uma coleira que não era de diamantes para Mimi.

Chegando perto do apartamento Kagome deu a carne juntamente com o osso para o cachorro, acariciou suas orelhas e quase chorando foi embora com Mimi.

Elas chegaram na porta do prédio e deram de cara com o zelador Miroku:

-Bom dia senhorita

-Bonjur monsieur

E ela seguiu seu caminho, mas o zelador a chamou novamente:

-A senhorita é francesa?

-Sim

-A senhorita gostaria de sair um dia desses...?

-Não muito obrigada

Ela disse com um sorriso amigável e subiu as escadas para o apartamento.

-Enfim chegamos Mimi!

Kagome foi preparar o jantar da Mimi e o do Inu Yasha também, afinal de contas ela queria agradá-lo. Agradá-lo mesmo!

-Olá rapaz!

Inu Yasha cumprimentou o dobermann que estava na porta de entrada do prédio roendo seu osso.

- Isso sim é um cachorro de verdade!

Pensou em Mimi por um segundo.

Olhou em volta procurando o dono do animal, vendo que não aparecia ninguém ele deu de ombros e subiu no elevador.

Quando Inu Yasha foi se aproximando do apartamento já se podiam ouvir os latidos alucinados de Mimi, esperando que seu dono chegasse.

Inu Yasha entrou no apartamento sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso, Mimi entrou no meio de suas pernas, e para não machucar a cachorra Inu Yasha pegou-a no colo e se dirigiu para a cozinha da onde vinha aquele aroma delicioso.

Ele fitou Kagome e percebeu que ela estava com uma expressão triste de desânimo.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela não tinha coragem para encará-lo então olhando para baixo respondeu.

-Eu lamento monsieur Inu Yasha! Eu cometi um erro idiota.

Disse ela tirando uma travessa do forno.

"Se a poodle de catorze milhões de reais está bem, o que mais poderia ter sido?"

Deu alguns passos e colocou a travessa em cima da mesa.

Inu Yasha percebeu que ela estava mancando:

-Vamos conversar cara a cara, talvez seja melhor.

Ela sorriu sem graça e pôs a mesa.

-Não precisa cozinhar para mim.

- Cozinhar para a família também é meu trabalho. Gosto de preparar comida.

Houve um breve silêncio então Kagome respirou fundo e continuou;

-Levei Mimi para passear com a coleira de diamantes porque que a outra era muito grande e pesada para ela.

-E?

-Fomos assaltadas.

-O que?

Naquele momento nem a cachorra lhe importava mais, se alguém houvesse molestado Kagome ele iria até os confins do mundo para matá-lo.

-Não acredito! Como isso aconteceu? Quando? - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos – Onde?

-No parque que você me indicou. Eu devia ter sido mais prudente. Um homem me empurrou e agarrou a guia e a coleira de Mimi. Sinto muito, Inu Yasha.

-Então ele roubou a coleira de diamantes e só?

-Não, ele teria a levado se Mimi não tivesse o mordido para eu poder pegar o spray de pimenta na minha bolsa. Mas mesmo assim estávamos correndo perigo ainda, se não fosse o nosso salvador.

-Graças a Deus! Quem era ele? Um policial? Um homem que passeava com seu cachorro?

-Outro cachorro... Um Dobermann preto. Ele mordeu o assaltante e ele fugiu... Entrou no seu carro e foi embora.

A essa altura do campeonato Inu Yasha estava mais aliviado e nem se importaria se o assaltante tivesse fugido em um tapete mágico.

-Mas você não se machucou?

-Machuquei apenas o joelho... Eu entenderei se não quiser mais os meus serviços monsieur Inu Yasha.

-Pelo contrário, eu que deveria te pedir desculpas. E faço questão de comprar hoje mesmo a coleira e a guia que se adequarem a Mimi.

-Já compramos! Allez, montre au maítre ton noveau collier.

Vivaz, Mimi correu até o quarto e pegou sua coleira nova.

-Ela optou por um conjunto cor-de-rosa.

-Bem, pelo menos não tem diamantes.

-Mimi, está alimentada e seu jantar está pronto. É só se servir. Estarei aqui amanhã de manhã isso se ainda quiser meus serviços.

-Fique e jante comigo Kagome.

-Mas...

-Mora sozinha?

-Moro.

-Então para que a preocupação? Afinal de contas queria que ficasse para eu poder aprender francês. Para me comunicar com a minha cachorra.

-Bien Sûr.

-Espero que isso signifique um sim.

-Isso pode significar é claro. Depende do contexto. Vamos, repita.

Kagome tirou o avental que usara para cozinhar e se sentou ao lado de Inu Yasha.

Com esforço ele repetiu a expressão, fazendo Mimi latir e Kagome rir. Bem, já era um começo.

- O aroma é delicioso. O que é?

-Escalopes de Veau Chasseur. Fiz também uma versão para Mimi.

-Quer me alimentar com comida de cachorro? Ficou maluca?

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

-Não se preocupe – Ela piscou para Inu Yasha – A comida que Mimi come está em qualquer cardápio de comida francesa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Kouga, o ex de Kagome**

-Fale-me de você

Kagome olhou ligeiramente para o prato de Inu Yasha. Estava vazio!

-Perdoe minha gulodice, mas sou um rapaz grande e forte e para me manter ativo tenho que comer muito.

Ele sorriu como uma criança sorri quando ganha um presente.

-Se não me engano estávamos falando de você

-Ah! Era sim

-Por que veio para cá?

-Bem... Foi por causa de um homem. Eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Ele era o chef do restaurante e eu apenas a garçonete.

Ela respirou fundo e então continuou:

-Então seu visto para ficar na França expirou e ele voltou para cá... E eu o segui. Infelizmente o relacionamento não deu certo.

Ah, aquilo era uma coisa boa para Inu Yasha escutar, nenhuma concorrência... Ele sorriu de novo.

-Por acaso acha engraçado monsieur?

-Só acho bom que não terei concorrência.

Kagome corou.

Ele se levantou e colocou as louças na pia.

-E agora há algum homem na sua vida?

Ela piscou algumas vezes de depois de recuperar o ar ela respondeu:

-Não, por que monsieur?

-Porque eu gostaria de lhe conhecer melhor.

Ele então começou a lavar a louça:

-Você cozinhou. Então eu lavo.

-Muito bem.

Ela então apenas enxugava o que ele acabava de lavar:

-Meu interesse é problema para você?

-Você é um homem sem preâmbulos não é Inu Yasha Taishou?

-Sou sim senhora. Clareza e objetividade são meus lemas no trabalho e na vida.

-Não sei...

-Por que não damos um passo de cada vez – Ele se aproximou – Len-ta-men-te – No final da ultima sílaba ele tocou os lábios dele com os dela- Calmamente

Então ele a beijou e ela inebriada pelo perfume másculo se atirou no beijo. Adorava a masculinidade de um homem. Aquilo a excitava.

Seria maravilhoso passar uma noite no quarto de Inu Yasha, que lado da cama ele preferia? Será que acordava mal-humorado? Ou será que cantarolava durante o banho?

Um dia ela saberia, mas não seria hoje.

Ela recuou devagar, sentindo a respiração dele no rosto.

-Fique comigo esta noite?

-Nós nos conhecemos há apenas um dia.

-O que o tempo tem haver com isso?

-Você prometeu ir com calma Inu Yasha.

-Tudo bem.

-Vou para casa.

-Não deixe que eu a levo

-Oh! Tudo bem.

Ela olhou para Mimi que bebia água no seu potinho.

-Podemos levar Mimi?

-Anh? Ah! Podemos sim.

Eles desceram o elevador sem um ruído sequer. Quando chegaram à portaria Mimi pulou do colo de Kagome e foi ao encontro do dobermann que ainda estava lá.

-Inu Yasha veja! – Apontou para o dobermann – Aquele é o nosso salvador.

Ela correu de encontro com o cachorro.

-Oh! Você ainda está aqui amigão.

-Esse é mesmo cachorro que eu vi hoje quando cheguei

O zelador Miroku chegou:

-Isso senhorita. O segure aí enquanto eu chamo a carrocinha!

-Mais non! Ele precisa de um lar.

Ela olhou com uma carinha suplicante para Inu Yasha:

-Eu gostaria de ficar com ele, mas o meu apartamento não permite animais, só peixe. E olha que judiação separar ele de Mimi.

Olhando para cima com carinha de coitada ela continuou:

-Eu cachorro tão bonito desses deve ter um dono. Tem como você abrigá-lo enquanto isso Inu Yasha?

Neste momento todos olharam para ele (inclusive os cachorros):

- Kagome... Acabo de herdar uma cachorra. Cuidar de outro seria um problema...

-Por favor...

Ela o olhou com uma carinha chorosa e depois olhou para Mimi e para o dobermann. Definitivamente foi uma má idéia. Mimi estava apoiada no dobermann com a cabecinha no pescoço dele.

Ele suspirou:

-Tudo bem... Ficaremos com ele.

O zelador furioso foi embora.

-Isso conseguimos! Merci beaucup monsieur Inu Yasha.

Ela deu um beijo no pescoço dele que o fez arrepiar:

-Ah! Não faça isso comigo.

Então ela lhe deu um selinho e os três (ela e os cachorros) foram saltitantes para o carro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Falando no diabo...**

Quando Inu Yasha estacionou o carro ele se deu conta de que estava bem acompanhado. Mas não tinha chance nenhuma de Kagome convidá-lo para subir e tomar um café, não com aqueles dois cachorros a tira-colo.

Talvez por isso uma tensão dominou o carro.

-Merde – Ela murmurou ao olhar para a entrada do prédio.

Olhando para o lado de fora do prédio, Inu Yasha viu um homem boa-pinta, mais um menos da sua idade sentado nos degraus de concreto

-Algum problema?

-É o Kouga – Ela respirou fundo – Obrigada pela carona Inu Yasha.

Os olhos de Inu Yasha a acompanharam todo trajeto até Kouga.

O ex-namorado não parecia bem. Estava com uma cara de cansaço e rancor... Era terrível ver um ser humano assim.

-O que você quer?

-Quero falar com você.

-O único assunto que eu tinha que conversar com você, é o telefonema que eu recebi quarta-feira do seu oficial de condicional. Você faltou a uma audiência.

-Não pude ir. Estava ocupado com alguns negócios importantes.

-Não precisa andar com eles Kouga. Eles só o trarão problemas. Você tem potencial.

-São meus amigos Kagome.

-Nesse caso eu não sirvo mais para ser sua amiga.

Ela subiu os degraus de concreto com passadas firmes e estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu que Inu Yasha ainda a olhava.

Mas Kouga segurou-lhe o braço, impedindo-lhe de entrar

Nessa hora Inu Yasha resolveu intervir.

-Kagome pediu para que fosse embora.

-Quem diabos é você?

-Sou amigo dela – Inu Yasha apontou o carro – Se quiser eu lhe dou uma carona.

- Por que não vai ver se eu estou na esquina?

A essa altura a Kagome já estaria a ponto de entrar no elevador de seu prédio, o que o deixou mais aliviado. Porém o que lhe cortou o coração foi ver aqueles lindos olhos franceses cheios de tristeza.

Tendo isso em mente ele subiu a escadinha de concreto ficando de cara a cara com o mestre cuca safardana. Ele era uns 5 cm maior que ele o que podia intimidá-lo um pouco.

-Escute Kouga, eu tenho o péssimo hábito de cuidar dos meus amigos. Então se eu souber que você está passeando por essas ruas eu acabo com você. Entendeu?

- Por que não vai ver se eu estou na esquina?

Ele repetiu sem um pingo de originalidade.

Inu Yasha não se moveu, apenas tirou seu celular do bolso e discou um numero qualquer.

-Para quem está telefonando?

-Para a polícia... Talvez eles gostassem de fazer a sua audiência agora...

Kouga deu um tapa na mão de Inu Yasha que segurava o celular e o mesmo caiu no chão e espatifou-se.

Ele recompôs o celular, verificou se estava funcionando e então o guardou no bolso. Entrou no carro e esperou mais alguns minutos para certificar-se de que o verme não voltaria a encher o saco de Kagome. Já que ele não pudera protegê-la de tarde ele a protegeria agora.

Depois que eles chegaram ao apartamento o dobermann se espalhou na cama de Mimi e a cachorrinha ao ver a cena andou tranquilamente até o quarto de Inu Yasha e acomodou-se na cama dele.

Certamente ele acordaria mais uma vez no dia seguinte com cheiro de perfume de mulher. E mais uma vez não seria pelo motivo que mais lhe agradaria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Salão de beleza**

-Já que arranjou um pretendente magnífico, teremos que fazer uma mudança nos dois!

Kagome olhava para a pelagem da cachorrinha

-Esse pelo azul não está mais na moda Mimi. E você terá que aprender a entender português pelo bem de Inu Yasha e do Sir. Lancelot.

Kagome pegou a coleira de ambos os cachorros.

-Se eu me visse agora a alguns meses atrás diria que estava enlouquecendo... Falando com cachorros...

Assim que ela terminou de colocar a coleira em ambos eles foram até o salão de beleza que a própria Kagome freqüentava. Afinal o dono do salão era francês.

Rodeada de franceses que a bajulavam, a poodle não protestou enquanto seus pêlos foram tingidos de branco novamente.

Sir. Lancelot que provavelmente fora adestrado estava esperando as garotas do lado de fora do salão de beleza.

-Será que eu não poderia deixá-lo entrar?

-Kagome, mon ange, sabe que eu a adoro, mas a poodle é uma compatriota e temos que nos ajudar mutuamente. O dobermann é alemão. Ele pode usar a pet shop da esquina.

Kagome levou o dobermann para dentro do pet shop usando biscoitos caninos como isca.

Enquanto o dobermann era limpo Kagome voltou ao salão de beleza e ficou bem feliz ao ver Mimi de pêlo branco novamente. Ela percebeu que Mimi ficara mais jovial.

As duas saíram do salão de beleza e caminharam alguns metros para pegar o Sir. Lancelot.

Satisfeita com a manhã produtiva, Kagome resolveu voltar a pé para casa, queria passar no açougue onde compraria carne para os cachorros e filé mignon para Inu Yasha.

-Porque tem sido muito gentil e nós queremos retribuir.

Ela explicou para os cachorros. Passou também no mercado e comprou uma garrafa de vinho para acompanhar a carne que prepararia aquela noite.

No trajeto de volta, o dobermann começou a puxar a guia. Como Kagome precisava de tempo para cozinhar e gelar o vinho, ela carregou Mimi e tentou acompanhar o cachorro.

Quando parou um instante a fim de trocar Mimi de braço, escutou um ruído semelhante ao estalar de pipocas. Houve um estampido e algo atingiu a arvore atrás de Kagome. Como num impulso ela abraçou Mimi e segurou a guia do dobermann bem forte. Somente depois ela sentiu uma dor aguda no braço.

Por um segundo ela pensou ter sido atingida por uma bala, mas notou logo em seguida que era apenas uma lasca da arvore que tinha cortado sua pele. O corte ainda contendo um pedaço de tronco, começou a sangrar, sangrar bastante.

-Mon Diéu!

Ela se escondeu atrás da arvore com os cachorros com medo de um tiroteio. Não era o melhor refúgio. O braço ardia demais no local em que estava o corte. Mas teria sido pior se a bala tivesse a atingido.

Aflita, Kagome procurou na sua bolsa o celular para telefonar para polícia, antes que o atirador se aproximasse e a matasse de vez.

Então uma mão encostou no ombro dela.

Uma senhora que viu a cena estava aflita por causa da Kagome. Ela por sua vez telefonou para o serviço de emergência.

-Agüente firme querida – A mulher lhe contou que fez um curso intensivo de primeiros socorros pois o marido sofria do coração – Ele sofria de paradas respiratórias e eu precisava reanimá-lo o mais rápido possível para não haver nenhum dano cerebral, caso o pobre permanecesse muito tempo sem ar.

Enquanto tagarelava, a boa senhora retirou a lasca de arvore do braço de Kagome e usou um lenço de pano para estancar o sangue.

Não sabia se quem tremia era ela, ou Mimi. Sir. Lancelot fazendo jus ao seu nome estava em estado de alerta ao máximo.

Depois de um curto período de tempo, escutara a sirene. Antes da ambulância chegar e os paramédicos a levarem telefonou para Inu Yasha que provavelmente a demitiria após o ocorrido.

Porém, ao contrário das expectativas Inu Yasha não se aborrecera, na verdade ficara aflito ao saber da tentativa de assassinato.

Após dar o depoimento para a polícia Kagome recusara-se a voltar para o hospital... Precisava ver Inu Yasha... Sentir teu cheiro...

Ela chegou ao apartamento de Inu Yasha e ele já estava em casa...

Alto e viril, Inu Yasha surgiu na porta, eliminando toda a tensão que havia no ar. Ele acariciou a cabeça de e andou até onde estava Kagome.

o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o000oo0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Yoo! Giirls eu vou faazer um peequeno comeent' sobre o próxiimo caapitulo...

O nome do próxiimo capítulo é "Na cama com ele (parte 1)"

Hohohoho morram de curiiosiidade... briinks

Beiijookiinhaas


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Na cama com ele (parte 1)**

-Você ficará aqui por alguns dias, Kagome... Na sua casa é muito perigoso... Ele sabe onde você mora

-Desculpe mas, ele quem?

-Kouga é lógico!

-Acha mesmo que pode ter sido ele?

-Quem mais poderia ter sido então?

Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

-Eu não tenho roupas...

-Iremos mais tarde buscá-las

-Você venceu

Kagome se acordou com um sobressalto.

Mimi estava arranhando a cama e a porta... Será que havia algum ladrão no apartamento?

Ela sabia que Mimi tinha um extinto muito bom, então saiu do quarto e pegou um bastão de beisebol que estava em uma superfície de madeira.

Foi andando lentamente até a sala, quando ouviu um barulho.

Era Inu Yasha, ele saiu do quarto só com os trajes de dormir. Um short azul marinho de algodão.

Naquele momento ele parecia mais viril do que era de costume. Seu tórax avantajado despertou a libido de Kagome... Os pêlos escuros que o cobriam pediam para ser acariciados. Jamais pensou que a barriga dele fosse bem torneada. Ou que as pernas, a despeito dos músculos, lhe desse um porte elegante.

-Kagome volte para o quarto.

Ela olhou para a mão de Inu Yasha e viu que ele estava com uma arma na mão.

Sem questioná-lo, Kagome ficou na porta do quarto. Ele andou o apartamento inteiro e nada achou. Kagome estava com o taco na mão. Ela estava suando frio.

-Nada... Cachorra maluca... Acordar-me a essa hora da madrugada para nada.

-Ela está tensa. Na verdade todos nós estamos.

-É, pode ser.

Ela olhou novamente para ele.

O homem era pura masculinidade e explicita sensualidade.

-Se não está pensando em formar um time de beisebol é melhor guardar o taco.

Ela largou o taco.

-E você. Se não está pensando em brincar de roleta russa é melhor guardar a arma.

-Vou guardá-la em meu quarto.

Ele fitou a Kagome

-Você chegou tão rápido a sala... Estava acordada?

Era verdade... Ela não estava dormindo. Era quase impossível dormir sabendo que havia um homem lindo no outro quarto.

Kagome o encarou.

Ele deu um sorriso sedutor e disse:

-Isto é loucura! Se não conseguimos dormir sei de algo muito mais divertido que poderíamos estar fazendo...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Na cama com ele (parte 2)**

- E o que seria?

-Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar.

Sem mais palavras ele puxou-a pelo braço e os trancou no quarto.

Ela poderia ter dito non, merci. Ou simplesmente ter fincado os pés no chão.

Ele guardou a arma na gaveta e encarou-a com desejo. Por alguns instantes ele ficou apenas apreciando-a com os olhos, até que ergueu uma das mãos e contornou os lábios de Kagome.

**D****e súbito, sentiu uma das mãos de Inu Yasha envolvendo lhe a cintura e a outra deslizando da boca pro pescoço para acariciar a nuca.**

**Então os lábios se encontraram. Houve uma mistura de desejo e gentileza.**

**As mãos a tocavam com muita doçura e mesmo assim elas emanavam uma forte onda de desejo.**

**Inu Yasha se continha para não desrespeitá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria excitá-la. Ele a puxou para perto, encostando-se nela. Os seios pressionaram tórax musculoso dele. O membro rijo roçou-lhe o ventre.**

**A pele dele exalava o perfume do sabonete que estava no banheiro e o cabelo estava com o cheiro do shampoo de ervas que ela secretamente abriu e cheirou por uma curiosidade repentina.**

**Escutou-o suspirar e ela mesma gemeu palavras que não eram nem francês e nem inglês.**

**Kagome deslizou uma das mãos pelo tórax dele, brincando com os pêlos e depois pôs a mão por dentro do short e da cueca e...**

**Era maravilhoso sentir que era desejada por um homem. Brincou com o membro de Inu Yasha enquanto ele só apertava sua bunda. Ele soltou um gemido e não agüentou mais, tirou a camisola dela.**

**Um arrepio de expectativa percorreu o corpo de Kagome. O que será que ele gostava de fazer? Como seria prová-lo por inteiro?**

**Ele tocava o corpo dela enquanto a beijava intensamente. Mas a diferença de altura começou a frustrá-lo então ele a agarrou e a deitou na cama.**

**-Você é tão pequena**

**Ele beijou o pescoço dela dando alguns chupões. A cada vez que ele encostava a boca no pescoço dela ela se arrepiava.**

**Ela então começou a pensar se conseguiria acomodá-lo dentro de si. Mas foi um pensamento ligeiro, afinal de contas ela era uma francesa! E as francesas eram as melhores amantes da história.**

**Inu Yasha se acomodou entre as pernas dela que estavam entreabertas para ele.**

**Kagome submeteu-se a ele, e ele penetrou-a devagar como se quisesse que ela fizesse daquele momento uma lembrança áurea.**

**Alguns raios de Sol entraram pelo quarto e Kagome pôde ver com mais clareza o rosto de Inu Yasha... Os olhos dele cintilavam.**

**Então ele começou a se mover. O início foi lento, para que a paixão evoluísse até o ponto em que Kagome precisaria de mais velocidade. Ela o agarrou pelo quadril e pressionou-o contra si, fazendo-o aumentar o ritmo. Em pouco tempo ambos ficaram sôfregos e as gotas de suor foram surgindo pelos corpos.**

**-Mon Diéu!**

**Várias ondas de tremor dominaram Inu Yasha ele estava se contendo para não gozar nela. Ela percebeu com um pouco de raciocínio que lhe restava.**

**Ele deu um grito e em seguida ela sentiu um líquido dentro de si.**

**Ele se retirou dela e deram um longo beijo.**

Quando o dia amanheceu totalmente eles adormeceram.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Querendo mais e mais (parte 1)**

Inu Yasha acordou devagar. Espreguiçou-se e precisou de alguns segundos para orientar-se. Lembrou-se da maravilhosa noite e esticou o braço para certificar-se de que sua francesa estava lá

Ela não estava.

Ele pensou na possibilidade dela estar fazendo o café da manhã... Mas ele não sentia cheiro de café e muito menos de ovos com bacon. Então pensou que ela poderia ter ido pegar o jornal na portaria. Olhou para o relógio, eram 10:30 esperou mais cinco minutos... Nada.

Ele levantou com um pulo. Onde será que estava Kagome?

-Kagome?

Ele procurou pela casa toda e nenhum sinal nem dos cachorros e nem dela.

Será que ela descobriu que aquela poodle era dona de uma herança? Mas então por que ela levou o dobermann também?

Ele sentou-se no chão e pôs a cabeça no meio das pernas, quando de repente a porta do apartamento se abriu.

Kagome entrou com um belo sorriso no apartamento, os cachorros estavam com a língua para fora como sempre.

-Bom dia

Kagome entrou sorrindo

-Devia ter me acordado

-Se eu lhe acordasse você não estaria descansado o suficiente para mim quando eu voltasse.

-Fiquei preocupado

-Oh! Inu Yasha pardonner. Vamos tomar o café da manhã, assim poderá me bronquear o quanto quiser.

Eles se dirigiram à cozinha. Inu Yasha como não era um homem que deixava a mulher fazer tudo, preparou o café, enquanto Kagome arrumava a mesa.

Ela se atrapalhou um pouquinho com o pote de mel em formato de urso. Para não se sentir tão inútil, depois de fazer o café ele pôs um CD instrumental para descontrair o ambiente.

Então eles se sentaram.

-Precisamos conversar Kagome.

-Adorei a noite de ontem.

Era incrível como ela conseguia fazê-lo esquecer da razão e ser dominado apenas pelo extinto.

-Eu também adorei a noite de ontem, mas você não pode sair sem me avisar... Já pensou se aquele idiota lhe pegasse na rua?

-Mas foi preciso. Os cachorros queriam se exercitar e não tinha pão para o café da manhã. E se está falando de Kouga, ele não seria capaz de me machucar.

-De qualquer forma, sairemos juntos para fazer compras. Estou pensando até em estocar comida.

-O que? Nem pense nisso. Eu trabalho com ingredientes frescos.

-Pode fazer uma lista... Eu compro para você.

-Mas cabe a mim fazer este trabalho.

-Não seja ridícula... Depois de ontem creio que muitas coisas tenham mudado.

Ela cedeu e voltou a tomar o seu café.

-O que iremos fazer ficando enfurnados em casa o dia todo?

-Eu tenho uma sugestão...

Ele deu um sorriso e um olhar malicioso para ela.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Querendo mais e mais (parte 2)**

-Não podemos fazer amor o dia todo Inu Yasha!

Ela gesticulava e passava geléia no seu pão enquanto falava com ele, então o esperado aconteceu.

-Merde – Ela exclamou enquanto jogava o pão no prato e pegava um guardanapo.

Inu Yasha fitava a geléia que tinha caído bem no seu decote.

Ele tirou o guardanapo da mão dela:

-Permita-me – Disse ele chegando mais perto.

Inu Yasha observava o movimento dos seios e o movimento da geléia, que por sinal tinha um aroma doce.

Ele então se aproximou e sugou a geléia.

Kagome riu:

-O que está fazendo?

-Limpando você, mas não se preocupe só vou parar quando o serviço estiver completo.

Em princípio ele se preocupou apenas em destraí-la, mas no estante em que sentiu o delicioso perfume francês perdeu totalmente o controle.

Inu Yasha avançou, e sugou o mamilo dela através da blusa.

Mas havia um outro empecilho, o sutiã. Ele então, usando os dentes conseguiu fazer com que Kagome sentisse a sua carícia.

Inu Yasha inspirou profundamente entre seus seios e sentiu a fragrância do sabonete do banheiro.

Afastou-se quando viu que Kagome estava tão sôfrega quanto ele.

Alguns raios de Sol entraram pela janela da sala, formando faixas de luz sobre a mesa de pinho na qual ainda estava o café da manhã, algumas faixas também os iluminaram. Kagome apesar de sôfrega ria a beça.

-Eu a quero.

-Eu sei

E de fato ela sabia. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Ela o lambeu, mordiscou a orelha dele e sugou-lhe os lábios enquanto ele tentava retirar o sutiã dela.

Após arrancar a blusa, ele conseguiu tirar-lhe o sutiã... Era terrível desabotoar aquelas coisas. Beijou a pele alva e chegou devagarzinho nos mamilos, lambendo os e brincando com eles usando os dentes novamente.

Mas não lhe pareceu o suficiente, para ele aquela francesa era insaciável. Eles se queriam por inteiro.

Deslizou as mãos sobre a saia. Kagome levantou-se da cadeira para que ele pudesse tirar-lhe a calcinha.

Tomado por um desejo alucinante ele empurrou os itens do café da manhã para o chão. Ele queria uma superfície lisa para que pudesse apossar-se dela ali mesmo.

Do outro lado da sala um dos cachorros latiu ao ouvir o estardalhaço das louças, mas nenhum deles viera verificar, o que era bom, porque Inu Yasha não queria nenhuma platéia para o show que estava prestes a realizar.

Num gesto rápido, Inu Yasha agarrou Kagome e sentou-a na beirada da mesa. Ela o agarrou pelos braços para que pudesse beijá-lo outra vez. A urgência de ambos era explícita. O desejo ardente através do beijo e a necessidade que Kagome expressava pareciam acrescentar mais lenha ao fogo de Inu Yasha.

Depois de erguer a barra da saia para melhor acariciá-la ele resolveu deixá-la nua para que finalmente pudesse deleitar-se do corpo da francesa.

Deitou-a na mesa como se ela fosse um banquete a ser servido.

Além do clima sensual eles estavam rodeados pelos restos do café da manhã. No chão haviam frutas, pedaços de pão, cacos de louças e o pote de mel em formato de urso.

Inspirado por uma fantasia Inu Yasha abaixou-se para pegar o pote de mel.

Sem saber o que ele pretendia Kagome o puxou pela camisa, lembrando-a de que ele estava totalmente vestido.

Ainda segurando o pote de urso, ele usou a outra mão para tirar a camisa.

-Abra-se para mim.

Kagome abriu as pernas vagarosamente.

Ele despejou um pouco de mel em sua feminilidade e depois lambeu, saboreando-se com o doce sabor de mel e da essência feminina.

Kagome apenas gemia e se contorcia um pouco na mesa.

Inu Yasha despejou mais mel, só que desta vez no ventre dela, fazendo do umbigo uma pequena piscina de mel. Logo após ele deliciou-se com o mel, enquanto Kagome soltava algumas risadinhas.

Ambos precisavam de mais, então quando Inu Yasha percebeu que ela estava molhada, doce e pronta penetrou-a bem fundo com uma investida só.

Ele então começou a movimentar-se depressa e Kagome gemia coisas em francês e entre os gemidos algumas vezes ele pôde escutar o próprio nome.

Kagome deu um grito quando chegou do êxtase, e assim que ele percebeu movimentou-se devagar, e então ele também explodiu dentro dela.

De repente Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás, Inu Yasha pensou que ela tinha desmaiado, pois ele a privara de oxigênio.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela e apoiou-se na mesa, suas pernas estavam trêmulas...

Querendo prorrogar aquele momento tão delicioso ele carregou a nos braços até o banheiro


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Sexo e chocolate (Querendo mais e mais parte 3)**

-Minha querida, você poderia preparar a banheira? Tenho que buscar uma coisa...

-É claro.

Ele saiu do banheiro em direção à cozinha.

Kagome abriu as torneiras da banheira. Procurou no armário debaixo da pia velas com aroma de baunilha que tinha visto há alguns dias e por sorte já havia ali um isqueiro. Espalhou as velas pelo banheiro e acendeu-as.

Na beirada da banheira tinha um óleo perfumado. Derramou algumas gotas e já pôde se sentir o aroma suave de rosas.

Ela sentou-se na banheira e observou o banheiro.

Era totalmente diferente do que estava habituada, parecia mais um santuário para um amor tórrido e selvagem.

Agora era só esperar o seu acompanhante chegar.

Em questão de segundos ele chegou com um sorriso:

-Pensei que poderíamos fazer um piquenique aquático. Você não se importa de eu ter surrupiado alguns chocolates seus? Sou uma terrível formiga para doces.

- Não me importo nem um pouco, afinal vou aproveitá-los também.

Ela pegou a garrafa de vinho e despejou-o nas taças.

-Adoro homens de bom gosto.

Inu Yasha pegou um bombom e colocou-o todo na boca

-Esses chocolates são estupendos!

-Hum... – Ela sorriu maliciosa – Me lembre de lhe mostrar o que sei fazer com uma taça de chocolate em calda.

-Acho que a obrigarei a fazer isso. Adoro chocolates. Está me devendo essa.

Ele depositou a taça de vinho na beira da banheira e segurou os seios de Kagome, massageando os mamilos com os polegares.

Ela ficou tão excitada que arqueou o copo de vinho, derramando um pouco sobre seus seios. Arfou quando sentiu o líquido gelado em sua pele.

-É uma vergonha desperdiçar vinho! – Brincou Inu Yasha

Ele puxou-a para si, ela agarrou-se nas costas dele, entrelaçando as pernas nele. Então Inu Yasha se abaixou para lamber o líquido que caiu nos seios dela.

Kagome aproximou-se mais da evidente excitação masculina e ficou se esfregando de leve. Ele cerrou as pálpebras e pegou uma trufa:

-Abra a boca

Obediente, ela abriu a boca.

Inu Yasha colocou a trufa na boca dela.

-Morda

Ela mordeu. Céus! Como aquilo tudo era tão bom! Sexo e chocolate haveria coisa melhor no mundo?

Eles estavam mais perto, então lhe massageando o pescoço, ele apossou-se da boca dela.

Ainda se beijando ele conseguiu alcançar o botão que ligava os jatos de água.

Ele ergueu-a e deixou-a de pernas abertas e colocou-a de encontro com um jato. O jato fazia cócegas no lugar mais sensível dela.

Enquanto isso ele pegou uma camisinha e colocou em si mesmo, em seguida tirou a do jato e penetrou-a devagar, fazendo ansiá-la por mais.

A fricção dos quadris de Inu Yasha e a água os levaram para um clímax mais rápido, porém intenso.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ambos sorriram. Um sorriso de alegria e ternura.

Depois eles alimentaram um ao outro com fatias de presunto e frango.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: _Biscuit mauvais_**

Aquela sem dúvida fora uma ótima semana...

Eles já se conheciam melhor e por inteiro.

Kagome se sentia a melhor mulher do mundo por estar cozinhando para um homem como esses. Realmente aquela parecia uma cena de família... A esposa cozinhava para o marido enquanto o mesmo colocava a mesa.

Apesar da cena causar-lhe um espanto repentino ela continuou fazendo a comida:

-Inu, eu preciso de cardamomo!

Inu Yasha sempre se considerou um homem de mente aberta, suspeitava que alguém que guardasse cardamomo (o que quer que fosse aquilo) em casa seria o mesmo tipo de pessoa que teria um avental cor-de-rosa escrito Lar Doce Lar.

Não tinha nada contra este estilo de vida é claro; ele apenas não se adequava ao mesmo. Mas tinha de admitir que um homem capaz de adotar uma cachorra como Mimi seria capaz de ter uma arvore de cardamomo na sala. Isso se a coisa fosse uma planta.

-Posso saber o que é um cardamomo?

Kagome torceu o nariz.

-Acho que aqui vocês chamam de pimenta malagueta

Por que ela não dissera pimenta malagueta logo no inicio?

Nesse ínterim, Mimi dormia na poltrona favorita de Inu Yasha, diante da televisão ligada e o dobermann achava-se sentado aos pés de Kagome... Atento a cada movimento para não perder nada que fosse comestível derrubado por Kagome.

-Imbecile! – Ela gritou, ao dar um passo para trás e quase cair sobre o cachorro – Comme tu es bête!

-Ele não fala seu idioma – Inu Yasha comentou quando notou que o dobermann abanava o rabo para as insultos de Kagome.

-Ele precisa mudar de lugar.

-Deve estar com fome.

sempre está com fome.

-Acho que temos biscoitos para cachorro no armário – Inu Yasha lembrou – São os mesmos que lhe dei aquele dia para Mimi comer.

Na cozinha, ele movimentou-se a uma distancia segura de Kagome, pois não desejava ser chamado de imbecil, a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. Abriu o gabinete superior e pegou uma lata cujo rótulo continha desenhos de poodles num fundo cor-de-rosa.

No mínimo, deviam ser os biscoitos mais caros do mercado, Inu Yasha pensou, sentindo, pela primeira vez, saudade de sua avó Kiyone. Apesar das excentricidades da avó, sempre gostara dela e apreciara as conversas hilariantes que haviam tido nos últimos tempos antes do falecimento.

Depois de abrir a lata, ele lançou um biscoito em formato de pata para o dobermann, que o abocanhou no ar e o engoliu após duas mastigadas, Então, jogou o segundo, que teve o mesmo destino do primeiro.

Para ser justo, Inu Yasha foi até Mimi e aproximou um biscoito do focinho da cachorrinha. Ela nem sequer abriu os olhos; apenas acomodou-se melhor de modo a evitar inalar o cheiro do biscoito.

-Fresca

-Preciso mesmo de pimenta malagueta – Kagome insistiu – E sei onde posso encontrá-la.

-Eu também – Inu Yasha mentiu, rezando para que no supermercado tivesse – Continue cozinhando. Voltarei logo.

-Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá?

-Kagome, tive uma boa informação universitária. Sei como comprar pimenta Malaguenha.

-Malagueta!

Ele deu uma risada sonora.

-Eu estava brincando

-Engraçadinho.

Então ela voltou a falar consigo mesma em francês. Às vezes, a barreira do idioma era um aspecto tão negativo num relacionamento a dois.

Na hora de sair, ele observou os cachorros, que pareciam envolvidos cada qual com a sua atividade. Uma dormia e o outro supervisionava o jantar. Não valia a perna pertubá-los para levá-los consigo.

Além do mais eles eram uma proteção para Kagome quando ele estava ausente. E Inu Yasha chamaria menos atenção se ele saísse sozinho caso o mestre cuca insano estivesse os observando. Portanto, resolveu ir sozinho ao mercado.

Quando chegou à rua, verificou o perímetro do prédio e as áreas próximas. Tudo lhe pareceu normal. Porém, precisou passar em três mercados até encontrar a bendita pimenta malagueta, Estava prestes a passar pelo caixa quando seu celular tocou. Era Kagome.

-Inu Yasha! - parecia frenética – Venha para casa, pelo amor de Deus!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Adrenalina**

Inu Yasha correu que nem um louco pelos quarteirões. Cada passo parecia acompanhar as batidas alucinadas do seu coração.

-Em dois minutos estarei chegando – Ele gritou ao telefone – Você ligou para a polícia?

-A polícia? Mas eles não podem...

-Kagome não deixe aquele sem-vergonha entrar. De forma nenhuma!

-Inu Yasha Taishou! Ele já está aqui dentro. Oh, Deus, preciso ficar perto dele. A situação não parece nada boa. Depressa, por favor!

Kagome encerrou a ligação.

Contendo o pânico, Inu Yasha eliminou qualquer distração e se concentrou apenas em salvar Kagome das garras do pilantra do Kouga.

Ele estava estabanado demais, não desviava de ninguém que estivesse passando pela rua. Quase perdeu um braço quando não desviou de um poste.

Chegou à recepção de seu prédio quase sem fôlego, caminhou em direção ao elevador e se dirigiu ao seu andar.

Na porta de sua casa não haviam sinais de arrombamento. Entrou no seu apartamento o mais silencioso possível.

Não precisou se dar ao trabalho de procurar Kagome já que a mesma se encontrava perto da porta.

-Graças a Deus você está bem Kagome!

Ela se levantou e o encarou, estava pálida e tremula.

-É, mas ele não está

Quando Kagome se abaixou novamente, Inu Yasha percebeu um amontoado de pêlos negros. Seu cérebro cheio de adrenalina demorou certo tempo para perceber que o pânico da francesa não tinha nada a ver com o mestre cuca desmiolado.

O dobermann tremia e sua respiração parecia difícil.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não sei, ele vomitou duas vezes e então – Ela ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Ele tombou e começou a convulsionar desse jeito. Oh Inu Yasha! O que ele tem?

-Não sei, é melhor o levarmos ao veterinário

Chegou à recepção da clínica de animais e pôde notar um esforço maior ainda para respirar

-Aguente firme meu amigo.

A veterinária que estava de plantão esta noite não perdeu tempo e já transportou o cachorro para os exames.

-O que ele comeu hoje?

-Bem, - Começou Kagome – Limpou uma tigela de ração no café da manhã, mas ele vive pela cozinha comendo tudo o que cai no chão.

-Vocês o levaram para passear hoje?

-Sim, como sempre fazemos.

-Ele revirou alguma lata de lixo?

-Não

-Ainda tenho que fazer mais alguns exames para ter certeza mas, eu acho que o seu cachorro foi envenenado.

-Envenenado? Mas quem poderia? – Kagome voltou a ficar pálida.

-Como? – Inu Yasha ficou pasmo quando ouviu a declaração inicial da Veterinária. Eles não deixavam nenhum dos cachorros sozinhos por nenhum instante.

-Esperem lá fora por favor. Assim que tiver um diagnóstico definitivo eu os avisarei.

-Você vai melhorar mon ange.

-Faça tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance doutora. Dinheiro não é problema.

Ambos saíram ainda muito chocados com a possível causa do mal-estar do dobermann.

-Claro. –Ela deu um sorriso não muito confiante.

Kagome sentou-se na primeira cadeira vaga que achou na recepção e Mimi jazia em seu colo.

Apreensivo, Inu Yasha sentou-se do lado dela e segurou sua mão. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa:

-Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

Duas horas se passaram e nenhuma notícia do dobermann. Inu Yasha já estava ficando impaciente! Dirigiu-se em direção a recepcionista:

-Será que tem como você verificar o que está acontecendo com o meu cachorro?

A moça foi para os fundos da clínica.

Depois de dez minutos a recepcionista e a veterinária voltaram.

-Seu cachorro foi realmente envenenado

-Mon Diéu!

Kagome ia começar a chorar, quando a médica continuou.

-Mas ele passa bem. Como é um cachorro grande e forte se recuperará, afinal a dose que lhe deram de veneno não seria capaz de matá-lo. A não ser que ele estivesse com a saúde abalada.

Kagome sorriu pela primeira vez depois que o dobermann passara mal.

-Bem, pelo menos não foi a poodle que ingeriu o veneno.

"Bem, pelo menos não foi a poodle que ingeriu o veneno. Bem, pelo menos não foi a poodle que ingeriu o veneno."  
Aquelas palavras ecoaram pela cabeça de Inu Yasha que percebeu então o que estava acontecendo.

-Como é o seu nome?

-Inu Yasha Taishou –Disse ele com uma voz séria.

-Como é o nome do cachorro?

-Sir. Lancelot - Inu Yasha disse com uma expressão séria.

-Inu Yasha, deveria estar contente por saber que o Sir. Lancelot sobreviverá.

-Sim, estou muito alegre... Mas agora há outra coisa que me preocupa – Inu Yasha se voltou para a médica – A senhora tem como me providenciar o tipo de veneno que o dobermann ingeriu e uma cópia de todos os exames dele, principalmente o de sangue.

-Tudo bem, eu o entregarei.

-E, por favor, quero isso o mais rápido possível.

-O senhor acha que alguém quis envenenar seu cachorro de propósito?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Não. Creio que o alvo era outra vítima

Inu Yasha olhou para Mimi e em seguida desviou o olhar.

-Não está sugerindo que...

-Sim. Acho que o alvo era minha outra cachorra, Mimi. Em minha modesta opinião estamos diante de uma tentativa de assassinato.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: A descoberta de Kagome**

Quando chegaram ao apartamento o mesmo lhes pareceu vazio sem a presença marcante do dobermann. Mimi vagou pelos cômodos, ressabiada, dando a entender que também sentia falta do dobermann

-Ela está sentindo falta do Sir. Lancelot.

Naquele instante Inu Yasha percebeu que ficaria assim se Kagome o deixasse.

Pensando nessa tal atração que os unia, Inu Yasha a puxou para um longo beijo.

Surpresa, Kagome ficou sem fôlego devido a paixão repentina demonstrada no beijo. Inu Yasha também se espantou consigo mesmo... Como aquela francesa temperamental se tornou tão importante para ele em tão pouco tempo.

Inu Yasha caminhou até a sala e sentou-se na sua poltrona favorita. Mimi correu até ele e aninhou-se nas pernas musculosas de Inu Yasha.

-Cometi um erro, Kagome. Um erro estúpido e ridículo.

Kagome que a pouco estava no hall de entrada foi aproximando-se da poltrona de Inu Yasha.

-É mesmo?

-Não creio que em momento nenhum você corresse perigo.

Kagome o fitou confusa.

-Mimi era o alvo do bandido. Você e Sir. Lancelot foram meras contingências. Por acaso, estavam no caminho do criminoso quando ele resolveu agir.

-Mimi? Não entendi sua teoria.

-Não acho que seja uma teoria – Inu Yasha passou a mão nos cabelos – Lembra de eu ter lhe contado que recebi Mimi como herança?

-Claro que me lembro!

-Acontece que Mimi é a principal beneficiária do testamento de minha avó. Hoje, Mimi possui uma fortuna avaliada em catorze milhões de reais.

Incrédula, Kagome fitou Mimi. Como um ser tão pequenino podia ser dono de uma fortuna tão enorme?

-Mimi herdou...?

-Exatamente, e eu herdei Mimi e receberei a fortuna assim que ela morrer. – Respirou fundo e continuou – Entretanto, há uma clausula bem especifica no testamento. Se Mimi não vier a morrer de causas naturais, ou seja, se ela for induzida a morte, a fortuna passará a ser dos meus primos. A avó Kiyone quis evitar que eu me livrasse da poodle. Mas o que ela não podia imaginar que a ambição dos meus primos despertaria. Não acredito que não pensei nisso antes. Acho que estava ocupado demais com você.

-Seus primos seriam capazes de matar essa linda cachorrinha?

-Jamais imaginei que seriam capazes de qualquer coisa... Mas, dadas as circunstâncias.

-Acho que estou entendendo aonde quer chegar Inu Yasha.

-Os biscoitos daquela lata estão envenenados. E como eu mesmo disse, Mimi é fresca cheira tudo antes de comer. E de certo deve ter sentido cheiro do veneno. E a veterinária afirmou que se Mimi tivesse os ingerido ela não...

-Teria sobrevivido.

-Exatamente.

- Mas... Da onde vieram aqueles biscoitos?

-Junto com os pertences dela. E achei muito estranho mandarem uma coisa que Mimi não comeria.

-Então você desconfia de seus primos?Acredita que eles são responsáveis pelo "seqüestro" de Mimi, pelo envenenamento e pelo tiro que quase nos acertou? Tudo me parece um tanto... incroyable.

-Bem, realmente eu mesmo estou chocado com tudo isso... No primeiro "acidente" pensávamos que era culpa da coleira de diamantes. E no segundo... Como aqui é uma cidade movimentada poderia ter sido bala perdida ou sei lá. Mas, me diga Kagome, você estava com a Mimi nos braços quando atiraram em vocês?

-Sim, estava.

-Se Mimi estivesse no chão, poderia ter acertado de raspão seu tornozelo, ou pior – Inu Yasha olhou para a cachorrinha que repousava em seu colo – podia ter acertado nossa querida princesa.

-Como alguém teria coragem de atirar numa cachorrinha tão linda?

-Naraku e Kagura de certo devem ter feito os serviços por eles mesmos, para assim não ficarem a mercê do profissional. Kagome temos que agradecer que foi ferida por um amador.

-Sim. Merci Beaucup.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Era difícil acreditar em uma história tão inacreditável.

-Mas como você pretende se livrar dos seus primos?

-Oh, eu não sei. Você acha que eles não desconfiarão de nossos verdadeiros planos?

-Relaxe.

-Não creio que Sir. Lancelot esteja em condições de receber visitas...

-Ele está e ficará bem. Você adoraria rever seus inimigos né Sir. Lancelot?

Inu Yasha deu palmadinhas na cabeça do cachorro

Kagome observou a cena amigável de cão e dono e uma onda de ternura a invadiu. Ele pode ser um homem grande e forte, mas tem um coração generoso, um detalhe que provavelmente ele mesmo não percebia... Refletiu.

Ela não pôde conter o riso tolo quando viu Mimi trotando pela sala tentando chamar atenção de Inu Yasha.

Então num gesto inesperado ele agarrou a Mimi colocou-a no seu ombro e sentou se ao lado de Sir. Lancelot o massageando na barriga.

Naquela hora Kagome confessou a si mesma que havia se apaixonado mais uma vez... E ali estava a vida que ela queria ter.

-Está certo Inu Yasha... O que pretende fazer com Naraku e Kagura?

Ele a olhou com um sorriso maroto. Ela sentiu-se derreter por dentro... Aquele sorriso era maravilhoso.

-Vamos convidá-los para almoçar.

Os olhos de Kagome quase saltaram quando ele terminou de dizer a última palavra... Ela estava perplexa.

-N-não m-me diga devo... Envenená-los.

Inu Yasha soltou uma risada sonora.

-É uma idéia tentadora, minha querida. Mas pensei em uma coisa mais sutil...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Naraku e Kagura**

Kagome suava quando Inu Yasha voltou do apartamento do vizinho. Ele havia contratado o menino do apartamento ao lado para cuidar de por algumas horas.

A única coisa de que ela poderia ter certeza, era que pelo menos a comida estaria boa.

-Por que os convidou para almoçar? Detesto este tipo de gente.

-Não se aflija. Você se sairá muito bem.

-No fundo eu queria me esconder com na casa dos vizinhos

-Preciso de você aqui, Kagome. É minha cúmplice nessa artimanha. – Ele beijou-a nos lábios e acariciou seu rosto – Também é minha cúmplice no...

A campainha tocou, assustando Kagome. Ainda pensando na declaração que ele iria fazer, beijou lhe na testa e foi atender a porta.

-Vou lhe dizer algo que ocupará seus pensamentos até o fim do dia de hoje. Eu amo você

Kagome chegou a abrir a boca algumas vezes mas nenhum som saiu. Inu Yasha pareceu satisfeito em tê-la pego de surpresa.

Como ela gostaria que ele tivesse escolhido um momento mais apropriado para aquela declaração. Poderia ter dado tempo a Kagome para que ela mostrasse de maneira mais óbvia que esses sentimentos tão nobres eram recíprocos.

Em passos leves, Inu Yasha se encaminhou para a porta. Agora mais calma, ela sorriu quando Inu Yasha convidou os primos pra entrarem.

Naraku não foi nada discreto ao apreciar, sem a menos discrição, as pernas de Kagome e cumprimentá-la com certo exagero, Kagura, que preferia manter distância da criadagem, apenas assentiu e fitou-a com explícita frieza.

Na sala, Kagome deixou uma bandeja de aperitivos e uma garrafa de vinho tinto... Nenhum deles falava nada, era um silêncio um pouco... Perturbador.

-Francamente Inu Yasha – Começou Kagura – Agora que está milionário, continua morando nesta espelunca.

-Não sou milionário. É Mimi que manda no dinheiro.

-Não vai deixar que um testamento de uma velha tresloucada o impeça de gastar o dinheiro.

-É o que você acha.

Embora ele não falasse muito de sua avó Kiyone, Kagome percebera que ele ficou chocado com a morte repentina.

-Ficamos tão contentes quando você nos chamou para almoçar – Naraku comentou – Algum motivo em especial?

-Sim, o motivo é Mimi. Eu e Kagome iremos viajar... E não temos ninguém para cuidar de Mimi. Eu gostaria de saber se vocês poderiam ficar com ela. Só por alguns dias.

Kagura pousou o copo de vinho na mesa, com certa agressividade.

-Oh! Inu Yasha, que decepção. Está dormindo com a governanta?

-Salope. Cretina – Kagome sussurrou no ouvido de Mimi e podia jurar que a cachorrinha tinha confirmado.

-Não sou a governanta! Sou a babá de Mimi

-Oh! Claro que sim querida.

Eles conversavam sobre os detalhes da viagem enquanto Kagome ia pra cozinha, pronta para representar seu papel.

-Inu Yasha. Cadê o estragão?

-Isso por acaso é um tempero?

-Bien Sûr.

-Eu o coloquei no armário em cima da pia.

-O que é isto Inu Yasha? – Kagome pegou a lata de biscoitos envenenados

-Não sei... Nunca vi.

-São biscoitos de cachorro.

-Ahh... Devem ter vindo com as coisas de Mimi que vieram da casa da minha avó. Tinha tantas coisas que enfiei algumas coisas no armário e esqueci que as tinha colocado lá.

O clima do almoço fora mais agradável. A "descoberta" dos biscoitos auxiliou a Kagura e Naraku abrirem mão da hostilidade.

Alguns dias antes, Inu Yasha mandou os biscoitos para análise e sim, eles estavam envenenados... Mas não tinham nenhuma prova de que Kagura ou Naraku teria colocado veneno lá. Não ainda.

Após terminar o almoço ela anunciou:

-Vou fazer café.

"Bem, acho que está tudo pronto, só me resta levar lá e acabar com esse plano. Por ora está bom"

-Kagome, minha querida. Será que poderíamos conversar em particular?

Ela fora pega de surpresa pela Kagura... O coração dela batia em ritmo acelerado. Não podia dizer não sobre tal pergunta sem levantar suspeitas. Então mesmo suando frio ela concordou:

-É claro.


End file.
